


Fucking Her Friend in Need

by Starlight_Knight (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Swallowing, Crazy, Creampie, Doggy Style, F/F, Face Slapping, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Mildly Dubious Consent, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Slapping, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Starlight_Knight
Summary: Ann's fight with a Shadow ended up with her being drugged. With a futanari cock attached to her she seeks for someone to satisfy her as the drug turns her into a horny mess. Kasumi is more than happy to lend her mouth and pussy to help her friend out. A hardcore futa-female sex episode follows.
Relationships: Takamaki Ann/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Fucking Her Friend in Need

Ann was finishing her battle. Even though she was alone, the Shadows she faced were all low-level minions, so they posed her no actual threat. One by one they fell. The air was filled with the sound of her whip smacking against the exteriors of the Shadows, causing them to disappear from the inflicted damage. Scream after scream, the Shadows returned where they came from. Just a few more and Ann could catch up with the others.

The entire group was making their way through a Palace when a group of Shadows appeared. Recently Ann had felt she didn’t do enough, so she wanted to make sure everyone knew she was a worthy member of team. ‘I’ll do it! You can go, I will beat these low-level annoyances myself’, she had declared. Her announcement was followed with few questioning stares and a snark from Akechi. ‘So, the blonde wants to do it herself and take all the glory? Fine by me, have your moment Panther. I have better things to do than focusing on miserable runts like those’, he said and started to walk away. Others had reluctantly agreed and followed Akechi. Few wishes of ‘Good Luck’ could be heard.

Snap, a crack and another snap. All the Shadows had disappeared, except one. Out of all that had appeared, this was the weakest looking. Miserable in size with no attack-power to talk about. “Come on you minion! Let’s get this over with so I can get to my friends!”, Panther declared while smacking her whip against the ground. She wasn’t even sure was the Shadow scared or not. With on particular expression on it, the Shadow just stood still and didn’t do anything. It didn’t try to attack the woman in red, but it didn’t try to escape her either. After staring at the motionless Shadow for a while, Ann started get a bit irritated. “C-come one now! I don’t have a whole day!”, she shouted angrily while stomping at the ground. The sound of her whip or her stomping wasn’t enough to attract the Shadow’s attention and it kept standing still in an almost eerie way. After concluding that she needed to be the one who makes the first move, she prepared herself and charged towards her silent opponent.

Immediately after she moved, the Shadow released a massive burst of smoke from the thin air. Suddenly the entire battleground was covered in thick pink smoke, causing Ann to cough in response. “W-w-what the hell… *cough* is this?! Get over here you… *cough* you… bastard!”

After the smoke dispersed, the Shadow that Ann was targeting, was gone. Only thing left in the room, that was the ground for the battle in question, was Ann. Ann was coughing violently, trying to empty her lungs of the pink gas that she had breathed in against her will. After somewhat regaining her breath, she scanned the room one final time, before concluding, that there was no one there, except her.

“Son of a bitch… it got away… ghh…. that’s the first time I’ve ever seen a Shadow to escape from a fight…”, Ann grunted as she fixed her outfit. There was nothing left to do, so Ann decided to head where her friends were. However, Ann’s plan was stopped by a sudden feeling of pressure. Something wasn’t right. It took her a while to locate the weird feeling, but eventually she managed to figure out that it came from her crotch. Her cheeks flushed red from the slight embarrassment she felt when she realized where the pressure was. She quickly checked her surroundings to make sure no one was looking and started open the zipper of her red leather outfit.

Under the outfit, for some reason, she was always completely naked. It didn’t usually bother her. After overcoming the initial embarrassment when she first found herself from the costume, she learned to appreciate the feeling of easiness the lack of undergarments gave her in battle. However, when she needed to take it off for any reason, when others where around, it created some issues. Gladly she had girls around making sure guys wouldn’t get a peep. Recently, she did however notice, that Haru enjoyed the ‘view’ a bit too much to her liking. Maybe she’s just overthinking it…

Ann opened the zipper and lowered the top part of her outfit, revealing her large voluptuous breasts and a well-trained abdomen. When the zipper reached her crotch, that’s when she noticed something was wrong. Usually, when she opened the zipper this far, she could see her vulva, however this time there was something blocking the usual sight. Something had appeared, almost like replacing her pussy. She could still feel her pussy being where it should, which confused her even more. A weird thought popped into her head. ‘ _That looks like a man’s…’_ That’s when it hit her. The something that had appeared and seemed to be attached to her body was…

“W-w-w-w-what the fuck is this?!?!”, Ann screamed as she connected the dots. To assure her theory, she pulled the ‘ _something’_ out of her outfit. And her guess was right. What was released from the clutches of her outfit, was a sizeable and currently flaccid cock. A _tool_ that wasn’t supposed to be in her body, was for some reason attached to her crotch, right over her pussy, replacing her clitoris. A _clit-cock,_ was a first word that popped into her mind. It was a word she had seen on some of Futaba’s doujinshis she quickly had browsed through when they were in her room. Her mind still couldn’t register it though. A wild anomaly that only appeared in fiction, was currently sticking out of her body.

As to investigate her new _toy_ better, she removed the rest of her outfit, along with her boots that were blocking the outfit from being completely removed. She quickly scanned the room for a nearest chair and took a seat. Ann was currently sitting alone in the room, buck-naked, while cautiously touching her new _thing._

Her opinion on the matter was convoluted. On the other hand, the fact that she even had a cock in the first place was asinine and was actually scaring her a bit. However, she couldn’t deny her curiosity either. The erotic outfit she wore in Metaverse reflected her true nature. That was the type of person she was. She enjoyed dressing sexily. She enjoyed being sexy to other people. And she obviously enjoyed sex a lot. Whether she was pleasuring herself or had a partner to help her out wasn’t important. ‘Sex is great’, was the only thing she cared about. It wasn’t just a one time when she had thought what it would feel like to masturbate or have sex as a guy. Now, right in front of her eyes she had an answer to that question.

Her curiosity topped her fear and she started to stroke her new cock gently. However, that was when she realized something else was off as well. A single stroke shot mind-numbing pleasure to her brain and caused her to audibly moan in response. It felt amazing, however, that was too much. A single stroke should not bring that much pleasure. “An aphrodisiac…”, Ann concluded.

She was correct. The smoke that the Shadow released, had done two things: Given her a cock and injected her with a strong aphrodisiac that made her body sensitive to touch. The first symptom she had obviously noticed immediately, as her new cock had started to push against the leather of her outfit. The second symptom, she was soon to experience in thorough detail.

Her mind had gotten into a lewd place as she wondered what she could do with her new cock. This naturally caused her to get aroused. However, due the aphrodisiac she was injected with, the arousal started to grow with an alarming rate. Quickly she could feel beads of sweat forming on her body as she realized just how strong the aphrodisiac she was given, was. Her breathing grew heavier as her cock started to grow erect. The beads of sweat rolled down her breasts as her chest heaved along with her breathing. Soon, her mind was willed with nothing but lust. After losing her ability to think straight, her animalistic instincts took over and she started to masturbate with her brand new girl-dick. Her mind was seeking sexual pleasure so much, that she didn’t even care about that fact that she was jerking-off in a room, where anyone could walk in at any given moment. Completely naked she started to jack-off as sweat was running down her erotic body.

Ann quickly grasped the idea of how to masturbate like a guy and held her cock in a tight grip with her hand. With rough strokes, she moved her foreskin back and forth, causing wave after wave of pleasure to shoot to her brain. She began to add some extra stimulation by rubbing the most sensitive part of the cock, the tip, with her other hand. The combined effort of her both hands got her into a frenzy. Quickly, her moans grew louder and louder, until she eventually completely lost control of her voice. With her back grinding against the chair and her hips trembling around carelessly, she was preparing for the upcoming new sensation. She could feel that a climax was approaching, however, it was a different type of feeling this time. This time, it was like something wanted out. She had squirted before, but this was something different. Something fiercer. She could feel something building up and starting to travel along her shaft. At this point, she was so horny she didn’t even care where she was aiming.

Ann’s violent masturbation finally reached its peak when she came. With a completely ridiculous look on her face, her cock started to shoot white sticky liquid from its tip. The strength of her ejaculation was much more powerful than she expected, which caused her to throw back her head in response. An animalistic scream escaped from her lips as pleasure violated her body. Because of Ann’s lack of aiming, her own cum started to splatter against her body, covering her breasts white. After the beast in her crotch final calmed down, Ann was finally able to take a break and breathed heavily as the cum on her tits started to drip downwards. “F-f-fuck…”, she managed to mumble.

She was completely spent from the fierce strength of her climax. After her first cock-orgasm she was more than ready to call it a day. However, her cock disagreed and so did her body. Without even noticing, she already had started to rub her still erect cock. Her brain was still trying to sort itself out, but her body was more than happy to continue masturbating. The strength of her hand movement kept increasing as it ignored the orders from her brain. This contradiction started to fool her brain and eventually Ann realized even her head was once again seeking for more pleasure. Her trail of thinking slowed down as she had no choice but to give in to her cardinal needs.

_You want this._

_You need this._

The message her body and brain were giving to her was clear. After being brainwashed by her own body she focused all of her strength on getting off. She wanted to cum. She wanted to cum so bad it actually scared her. The aphrodisiac was affecting her full force as she violently jacked-off, seeking the ultimate pleasure once again. She was addicted. Only thing she could think now, was her upcoming orgasm.

Fortunately for her, she didn’t have to wait for long. Another climax started and Ann’s cock started to shoot out cum once again. This time Ann made the minimum effort to aim away from herself and the load splattered on the floor in front of her. Her breathing was even more ragged now than it was moments ago. Her breasts heaved up and down with visible movements as she gasped for air, breath after breath. The orgasm didn’t help her to calm down. It was the complete opposite in fact. She had already climaxed twice, and her cock was even harder than before. 

_Not enough._

_More._

_More!_

_We need more!!_

Her hand wasn’t enough for her. Masturbation wasn’t enough. She needed a partner. She needed someone she could fuck. She wanted to experience the feeling of fucking someone’s pussy with her new scepter. On top of that, she was so horny she didn’t even care who she would screw. If her teacher, Miss Kawakami would walk in, she would fuck her brains out in a heartbeat. Teacher or not, she just wanted to fuck someone.

_Makoto? Absolutely!_

_Haru? Yes, please!_

_Futaba? Hell yes!_

She would even be satisfied with one of the guys fucking her pussy. Or maybe she could use her cock on one of the guys.

As she fantasized and masturbated, her complete lack of awareness of her surroundings backfired and she noticed a figure standing at the doorway. Ironically, the figure on the door was the only Phantom Thief girl she hadn’t fantasized about yet. The newest member of the team: Kasumi Yohshizawa aka. Violet.

Kasumi stood at the doorway with her mouth hanging open as she tried to figure out what was going on. She currently stared at a blonde girl sitting on a chair, playing with her cock while covered in cum. Even though Kasumi was someone you could call ‘pure’, she still had seen some adult oriented content on the internet and currently had trouble understanding why such an unrealistic sight unfolded in front of her eyes. Kasumi blinked a couple of times as she tried to once force her brain to understand what she was seeing. “P-panther… a-are you okay? I heard some noises and thought you were in trouble…”

Ann momentarily snapped out from her horny-daze and froze. Her masturbation session had left her completely vulnerable for surprise attacks. Even though the ‘attacker’ was one of her teammates, it didn’t make it any less embarrassing. However, while being shocked, her body still reminded her of the drug that she was exposed. After the few seconds she already started to feel week and had to stop her hands from masturbating with every inch of her strength. Kasumi or no Kasumi, she just _needed_ to cum or she would go insane. She didn’t know how to satisfy herself and she felt she helpless, so accidentally, few words slipped out of her mouth. “V-violet… p-please… help me…”

After hearing the plea of her friend, Kasumi momentarily forgot the ridiculous sight in front of her and quickly moved besides Ann. “W-what’s wrong? I’ll help you with anything, just say what you need!”

Ann realized she already said too much, so she could as well explain the situation at this point. After taking a deep breath and subduing her embarrassment, she explained what had happened to Kasumi.

Kasumi’s first reaction was disbelief. A pink smoke that would attach a penis to Ann’s body and act as an aphrodisiac? Ridiculous! But after giving it some more though, she realized that they were in Metaverse. All kinds of crazy stuff happen here. And she really couldn’t ignore the male organ on Ann’s crotch, especially with all the sperm that was on the ground and on Ann’s body. It was a real one. A similar _thing_ that Joker had.

“U-umm… Panther… what do you need? H-how can I help?”, Kasumi asked cautiously. She kinda had an idea where this was going to and started to ponder her answer in her mind. She knew what Ann’s request was going to be. She knew Ann needed help with… that _thing_ … Kasumi closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and came to her conclusion. Yes! Anything it takes! I will help my friend!

“V-violet, I know this… I… I’m not sure can I even ask this from you… but…”

“Panther, it is okay. I’ll do it”, Kasumi said while starting to take of her outfit.

Ann’s eyes widened as she read Kasumi’s response. Who was this person in front of her? The modest and pure Kasumi Yoshizawa she knew would never do this. Maybe Joker had tainted her like he did with Makoto…

Kasumi removed her leotard outfit, revealing her small but perky tits. Ann’s breasts were larger and more erotic, something you would see girls have in Adult Videos. Kasumi’s on the other hand, were small and almost cute. They were exactly what you would expect an athlete to have. They were small but shapely and complemented Kasumi’s flexible body perfectly.

Whether she liked it or not, after seeing Kasumi’s naked body, Ann’s cock twitched visibly, causing Kasumi to blush. Kasumi was confident about her body. She knew she was beautiful. However, seeing her friend getting visibly aroused by her wasn’t something she expected, and she panicked for a moment. Ann quickly turned her head away in shame. “I… I’m so sorry Violet… I just…”

After a deep breath Kasumi collected herself. “It’s okay… I mean… we are going to… do it… so it’s a good thing you are okay with me being your partner…”, Kasumi managed to answer while forcing a smile. The smile she had on her face covered her nervousness. She was going to have sex with Ann, and on top of that, Ann had a cock. The whole thing was ridiculous. ‘But hey, if this is a dream, I might as well enjoy it’, Kasumi thought. She knew this wasn’t a dream, but she just had trouble rationalizing everything.

At this point, Kasumi had already decided she was going to do everything she can to help her friend. If Ann needed to be satisfied to dispel the drug, that was exactly what she was going to do. This was the situation where Joker would use the term ‘fuck someone’s brains out’. “Umm… now that we are doing… _this_ … could we drop the codenames for a moment. It would feel weird to address you as ‘Panther’ right now…”

Ann agreed. Currently, she didn’t feel like ‘Panther’. She was naked, without her Persona, with out her outfit. Right now, she was ‘Ann Takamaki’ and the naked red-headed woman in front of her was ‘Kasumi Yoshizawa’. Ann nodded in response.

The room the two currently were in was a laboratory of sorts. A school laboratory to be more precise. The Palace they were in was a massive school building and the King was a scientist who felt everyone was under him and he was the only one they could rely on. So, he viewed himself as the teacher at his own school. Classroom had it own it perks as Kasumi grabbed some tissues nearby and started to wipe cum off from Ann’s body. “Let me clean you up first.”

After cleaning the floor and Ann’s body, Kasumi threw the tissues to a nearby thrash can and kneeled in front of the girl with a clit-cock. “Let me help you feel better Ann”, Kasumi said and flashed a genuine smile. For a first time in a while, Ann felt an emotion that wasn’t lust. She could feel her heart skip a beat as she realized how much Kasumi cared about her.

Before she was able to be flustered for long, without any warning, Kasumi shoved Ann’s cock into her mouth and started to caress it with her mouth. Ann wasn’t prepared for the insane pleasure Kasumi’s mouth suddenly gave her and her eyes momentarily rolled to the back of her head as she audibly gasped. It was ridiculous. The pleasure she felt was so powerful she almost started to cry. Unmatchable by anything she had ever felt, unreasonable amount of pleasure started to attack Ann’s body. It wasn’t just the aphrodisiac though. For some reason, Kasumi was an expert at giving blowjobs. Ann could immediately notice that Kasumi knew what she was going. With elegant moments, Kasumi stroked Ann’s shaft while she attacked the tip with a combined effort of her lips and tongue. Skillfully, she had moved the foreskin down and revealed the weak spot of the penis so she could focus on it. Heaven was the appropriate term here. Ann was in heaven and Kasumi was the angel who took her there.

While the fiery red-head sucked her cock, Ann moaned at every movement Kasumi made. At first it was slightly embarrassing to voice her pleasure in front of her friend, but she quickly got over that. The pleasure was too much. Soon, she didn’t even care if someone heard her. She felt fucking amazing. Maybe this was something that was finally going to calm her down. She could feel the buildup happening again. She was about to ejaculate once again. In her horny-daze, almost as a reflex, she grabbed Kasumi’s head, forcing her cock down her throat, and started to fuck her haze. Maybe it was because she had seen this on some porn she had watched, but that was something she just wanted to try. She was so dazed she didn’t even realize to warn Kasumi beforehand. Kasumi didn’t have any other option but to accept and placed her hands on Ann’s thighs as her face was violated. Well, they were in Metaverse, so she had options to free herself. She just didn’t want to. Ann didn’t see it from her angle, but Kasumi’s pussy was dripping wet. What Ann didn’t know, was the fact that Kasumi wasn’t really that comfortable on being in the lead in the first place. She just wanted to put on a strong face in front of her friend that needed help. If it was her choice, she loved being violated by someone who did just as they wanted. When Ann grabbed her head, she actually came a little.

After face-fucking Kasumi for a while, she could feel her orgasm approach. She held Kasumi in her place with her both hands and bursted her load down the read-head’s throat. Kasumi tried to put on a brave face and started to gulp down Ann’s seed. Like a good girl, Kasumi drank everything Ann gave her. However, for some reason, the ejaculation wasn’t stopping. Kasumi’s mouth had brought Ann way more pleasure than Ann thought was possible and the orgasm the blonde was having at the moment was divine. Ann came so hard she didn’t even make a sound. Instead, some drool started to leek out of the side of her mouth as her eyes rolled over. Her hands were keeping Kasumi in place only as a reflex as the rest of her body shook so much Kasumi actually had to hold her in place while drinking her sperm. Kasumi tried her best to drink as much as she could, but little by little, she started to feel more and more discomfort as the surge of cock-milk wasn’t stopping. Eventually, she reached her breaking point and she had to free her head from Ann’s clutch but forcefully moving away from the blonde. Kasumi managed to overpower Ann and started to cough violently as she spit out some cum from her mouth. Ann’s cock was still shooting out cum for few more spurts.

After finally returning to this world, Ann quickly got up and moved beside Kasumi. “Kasumi! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?! I’m so sorry!! Please forgive me!!”

What Ann didn’t know, once again, was Kasumi’s fetishes. Being manhandled was just what she wanted. Someone forcefully cumming inside her mouth had flipped on a switch inside her and she forcefully locked her cum-covered lips with Ann’s, forcing Ann to taste her own cum. Now, Ann wasn’t the only one being injected with aphrodisiac. She had turned Kasumi into a sex maniac.

Ann could feel a tongue enter her mouth. It felt like something was having sex with her mouth. Kasumi violently spun her tongue around in Ann’s mouth. “Fuck me… fuck me… please… make me your bitch”, she begged as she locked her eyes with Ann’s. Ann had hard time realizing what was going on in Kasumi’s head, but once again, the aphrodisiac took over and she started to think with her crotch. ‘Kasumi wants to get fucked? Fine by me’, she thought to herself.

Kasumi was light. At least she looked light. Ann didn’t care. Kasumi looked light. That was enough. Ann grabbed Kasumi from her waist and deadlifted her off the ground and slammed her violently on a nearby desk. “So… you want to get fucked? Then prepare yourself. I’m going return the favor and make you cum really hard.”

Kasumi, as a response, slapped Ann across the face with a remarkable force, leaving a clear handprint on Ann’s cheek. She formed a grin on her face as to taunt Ann and wiggled her hips around as to invite the futanari blonde in. Ann gritted her teeth. “Y-you cheeky bitch…” That was a sign for Ann. The gloves were off. She could do whatever the fuck she wanted. She didn’t understand how this ended up happening, but at this point she didn’t even care. Her brain filled with lust eating away her last rational thoughts and she attacked Kasumi with full force.

Without any foreplay she slammed her cock into Kasumi’s cunt. The moment of entry was so pleasurable she almost passed out. She somehow managed to regain herself and started to slam her hips against Kasumi’s. Kasumi in response release a scream from her lips that was unlike anything Ann had ever heard from her. Ann could feel something grip around her cock. Kasumi had climaxed just from Ann’s cock entering her. Some pussy-juice was starting to drip down to the floor from the desk as Kasumi squirted. Ann didn’t care. Kasumi wanted it hard, so she could do whatever she wanted. Ann kept fucking Kasumi despite the read-head being in the middle of her orgasm.

Kasumi was overjoyed. She just came once, and she could already feel a part of her mind going white. As a reflex, Kasumi wrapped her legs around Ann’s torso as to make sure Ann wasn’t going anywhere. She wanted more. One orgasm was nothing for her. The one time she had threesome with Ren and Akechi, she had lost count after 15 orgasms. She wanted more. Much more. “More… more… more!! This is nothing! You can do better than that!”, she screamed.

Ann started to get irritated. She looked the sweaty red-head under straight into her eyes. Once again, Kasumi was grinning. Some of the sweat on her own brow started to drip on Kasumi as their bodies slammed against each other on the table. “What? Getting tired? Want me to take the lead so you just lay there like a dead fish?”, Kasumi insulted.

Kasumi’s game plan was to make Ann mad. She wanted to get hurt. She wanted someone to dominate her, and she had learned that the best result is to add some realism to the mix. If she makes someone mad, she will get fucked good as a reward. As to add insult to injury, she collected some spit in her mouth and spat it across Ann’s face. That was it. That was the breaking point. Kasumi was going to be rewarded handsomely from her actions.

Ann could feel Kasumi’s warm spit on her face as the lust in her mind turned into rage. Or more accurately, mixed together. ‘Kasumi wanted it rough? Well then… take it bitch!’

Ann returned the favor from earlier and slapped Kasumi across the face. Before the red-head had any time to react, Ann placed one of her hands on Kasumi’s throat and started to squeeze. Kasumi’s eyes started to roll to the back of her head once again as the grin still stayed on her face. With her other hand Ann started to slap Kasumi’s breasts around while playing with her nipples occasionally. Without even realizing it, Ann was breathing like she was blinded by rage. The weird mixture of rage and lust combined in her head as she continued punishing Kasumi. Momentarily, the person she saw in front of her wasn’t her friend. The read-head gasping in front of her was a target of her rage. A someone that needed to be punished. “Was this what you wanted bitch?!”, Ann screamed as she slapped Kasumi with her hand that was toying with her breasts.

“More…more…please…break me…”, Kasumi managed to gasp as a response. Some drool was dripping from Kasumi’s mouth as the lack of air brought her closer and closer to passing out. Soon after, Ann could feel, once again, something gripping her cock. Kasumi came again. Momentarily, Ann decided to release the grip from Kasumi’s throat. While Kasumi was orgasming, she coughed in some air. To Ann’s disbelief, some laughter could be head. Kasumi’s kinkiness had taken Ann completely by a surprise. Kasumi had gone insane. Was this a type of ‘true self’ even the Metaverse had trouble of recognizing?

Deciding to spice things up before she was cumming, Ann grabbed Kasumi’s waist while she was still orgasming and turned her around. She slammed Kasumi’s torso against the desk and started to fuck her in doggy-style. Ann grabbed Kasumi’s red ponytail and lifter her body from the desk, forcing her back to an arc. At this point Kasumi’s moaning was accompanied by laughter as Ann once again felt something pulsating against her dick. At she wasn’t even sure Kasumi’s last orgasm had stopped when a new one started. As Kasumi was leaning against the desk, while being forced into a difficult position by Ann’s tugging of her ponytail, Ann was preparing for her big climax. She had managed to hold back her orgasm for a while, but the pressure on her cock started to became unbearable. She did everything she could. Now, she was about to cum, and she wasn’t able to stop it anymore. “Cum… cum inside my cunt Ann… do it!”, Kasumi screamed as she felt Ann’s cock prepare for ejaculation. Ann didn’t care. Everything else would have to come after this. Right now, she just wanted to cum and she wasn’t going to ruin her big orgasm by pulling out mid-climax. She was about to cum inside Kasumi anyways, whether she gave permission to it or not.

Few pumps later, Ann’s cock exploded. She jerked back her head and a scream echoed in the room. Two in fact, as Kasumi managed to climax at the same tame. As the girls cried in unison, pump after pump, Kasumi’s tight cunt was getting filled by Ann’s thick futanari sperm. Ann’s legs had trouble holding her weight and she collapsed on top of Kasumi, who was still laying on the desk. While laying on top of Kasumi, Ann kept pumping Kasumi’s pussy full of her seed. Both of the women had an enraptured looks on their faces as their simultaneous climax continued.

After their bodies calmed down, Ann pulled out her cock with a slopping sound, causing cum to start dripping from Kasumi’s snatch. Ann wobbled a bit to the left and collapsed on the same desk Kasumi was already laying on. The room turned silent as the only voice that could be head was their heavy breathing.

_“K-kasumi, I’m so sorry”_

_“Ann, I… I’m really sorry!”_

Both of the girls apologized at the same time. They looked each other into the eyes while laying and giggled a bit. There was no lasting damage done. They both were able to experience something incredible, and it didn’t ruin their friendship. Both of them were okay. They grasped each other’s hands as they laid there in the afterglow. On top of that, Kasumi’s aid had worked, and Ann’s cock was gone.

Their romantic laying was quickly interrupted however, as the Shadow that caused this in the first place, appeared at the doorway.

“Fuck… this is bad, I can’t fight now”, Ann gasped.

“Me neither”, Kasumi accompanied.

It was true. Both of them were spent. Even though the Shadow was a low-level one, they still weren’t match for it in their current state.

Fortunately, the aid arrived almost immediately. With one hit a female figure defeated the Shadow and saved the day. However, the joy quickly turned into embarrassment as the girls realized who had arrived. Both girls on the desk blushed visibly as they identified their savior as ‘Makoto Niijima’, one of their teammates.

“Uh…. so… now that you are… r-ready… get dressed so we can go…”, Makoto mumbled while avoiding her gaze politely.

“Eh… Niijima-san… no… Queen, how long have you been here?”, Kasumi asked shyly.

“W-ww-well… the Shadow I just defeated was a rather nimble one, so I had to make sure I could take it by surprise… s-so… I-I waited until it presented itself to you two…”, Makoto responded while blushing fiercely.

Ann immediately connected the dots and buried her head with her hands. “Oh God….”, she cried.

Ann was correct. Makoto had seen the entire sex-show as she decided to wait for the Shadow’s return, so she could ambush it. Makoto didn’t thing she even swung that way, but after seeing the animalistic mating of her two friends, she had to accept her body’s reaction. She wasn’t showing it, but her crotch was drenched.

After a long period of uncomfortable silence, Kasumi decided to accept her defeat and got up. She once again too a tissue and started to clean up herself. “Ann, here”, she said as she gave the blonde few as well.

“Y-y-yeah… good idea! Clean up so we can go… hahaha… I’ll wait outside… just… let me know when you are done…”, Makoto said while faking a smile. She quickly turned around and left the room.

The two girls still in the room cleaned themselves without saying anything. After the cleanup, they started to put on their outfits.

Kasumi once again broke the ice. “So, you obviously don’t have your cock anymore, so how about we buy a strap-on when we return and do this again sometime?”, Kasumi asked without any shame. Ann’s mouth hanged open to the ridiculous question as her brain restarted itself.

Kasumi turned her to the side questioningly. “Hmm… it’s true you haven’t really seen this side of me before. I’m not like this all the time but… well… after my first time with Joker, something just turned on in my brain and I got more and more interested about sex. Well… you don’t have to answer now. Just message me if you want to do this again!”

Ann was too tired to answer. Kasumi’s request piqued her interest, but at the same time, thinking Kasumi as some sex-maniac still didn’t seem right.

After both women got their outfits on, they made a one last check that they cleaned everything and left the room to meet up with Makoto.

“S-so, you two ready?”, Makoto asked.

“Y-yeah!”, the two said in unison.

“And umm… Queen…”

Before Ann was able to say anything more, Makoto responded. “Don’t worry. N-nothing happened! Y-you definitely didn’t have a p-penis you used to do… t-t-things to V-violet.”

Before giving any time to additional retorts, Makoto started to walk ahead with a speed that quickly left the two behind, forcing them to start catching up.

Both Kasumi and Ann started to walk and hoped Makoto would keep her promise. What would other’s say if they heard about Ann’s cock or Kasumi’s extreme fetishes? They had no choice except to believe Makoto.

**Author's Note:**

> So, Ann Takamaki again, this time spiced up with some futa action. This takes place in an alternative universe, as Kasumi is as out of character as possible. I just wanted to write her as a sex-maniac. Also, all of them are over 18 in this AU, so no 'Underage' tag here.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> As always, comments/feedback are appreaciated!
> 
> If you want, you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/knight_novels) for updates and eventually, maybe something more.


End file.
